The Return of Dizzi
by Inky-star
Summary: Whatever happened to Dizzi during Grev? Well she's back now and some crazy antics ensue. Kenny centered but the rest of the team is in it too.
1. Chapter 1

Takao Aoki reserves all rights to Beyblade, I'm just using the characters for fun!

* * *

The Return of Dizzi

by: Inky-star

Chapter 1

Summer was coming to a close in Bakuten, the sun shone brightly overhead but a cool breeze could be felt with it signaling a change in the season. And the gang, well, they were enjoying the last few days of summer left at the dojo.

"Yum, Ray! These noodles are delicious. What did you put in them? I want more!" Tyson said whilst unbuttoning his pants and laid back in the dojo's porch. His small belly covering his face.

"I knoooow, you completely out did yourself Ray. Way better than grandma over here!, JAJAJA" Daichi laughed

"Excuse Me, Daichi!" _**Womp!**_

A picnic basket was brought down on his head. The rest of the guys looked onward with amusement.

"Hey Hilary that hurts!" Daichi argued "well maybe if you-" Hilary argued back.

"Ok, ok, ok guys calm down" Max said as he put a hand on each of their shoulders "Hilary you know Daichi just likes getting under your skin."

Ray started passing out barbecued lamb kabobs "Yeah Hil, plus your cooking has greatly improved..."

"Really Ray, you mean that?" Hilary beamed. An awkward silence ensued

The boys looked at Ray expectantly. Even Kai was now looking on with interest at how Ray would respond.

"Yeah Ray do you really mean that?" Daichi egged on, a smirk on his face.

"...Yes Hils I really mean that." Ray replied. He pulled out the half empty salad bowl. "See the guys loved your salad!" Everyone sweat dropped even Hilary. He smiled nervously.

 _Not even she could mess up salad_ Ray thought.

"Umm, thanks Ray" She said somewhat embarrassed.

The gang continued to eat and joke around when the topic of conversation turned around to beyblading.

"I wonder if they'll be a championship tournament next year?" Max asked. It had only been a couple months since the fall of BEGA.

"Of course there will be Maxie! Old man Dickinson wouldn't let us down" Tyson said rather enthusiastically.

"Wow Tyson slow down. The new BBA headquarters might be finished but it's nowhere near stable enough." Kenny said

"Yeah I'm going to have to go with Kenny on this one" Ray said.

"Plus the town is still under construction due to the destruction your battle with Brooklyn caused" Hilary mentioned.

Tyson doubled over "It was an accident Hils!" "I know I know" Hilary said rather sheepishly realizing what she had just said.

Max turned to Kai "Hey Kai what do you think?" Everyone turned to look at Kai, as if he was some sort of wise old figure. Kai stared back at them intently, hoping they would leave him alone. They looked back at him expectantly... They weren't scared off. Kai sweat dropped.

' _Jeez, they are all looking at me as if I know all the answers. What am I a magic 8 ball?'_

Kai thought about it before replying "Hmmm. The BBA still has a lot of work to do. Not only in terms of construction, but also in becoming financially secure enough to be able to hold such large scale events. They need to find investors and sponsors. Also a lot of people now, are questioning whether or not the sport of beyblading is dangerous and whether or not it should be allowed. In other words we have to win over the public's trust, especially after we and our bit beasts destroyed half of Bakuten."

"Kai your so smart, you always have all the answers" Max said

Kai grinned _'I guess I am the magic 8 ball'_

"I didn't know he could even say anything at all"

Kai narrowed his eyes at the unmistakable voice

Daichi jumped "Huh who said that!?" He started to move around looking for the source of the voice.

"It almost sounds like-" Ray starts "Like an old friend we haven't heard in a long time!" Max finishes. Kenny grins.

Tyson immediately scoots over next to Kenny "Hey Dizzi whats up! Long time no see. Not that I could see you before. JAJAJA"

"Ahh Tyson you too, though I see your jokes are still as lame as ever." The gang laughed

Tyson huffed "Aww no they're not-

"WHO IS THAT?" Daichi asked exasperated getting in between Tyson, Kenny and the laptop.

Hilary giggled, "Its Dizzi!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aoki Takahashi reserves all rights to Beyblade, I'm just using the characters for fun!

* * *

The Return of Dizzi

by: Inky-star

Chapter 2

"Hi girlfriend! It's been a long time Hilary"

"It's good to hear your voice too Dizzi" "Yeah Dizzi we missed you" The gang hunched over Kenny. They were excited to talk to their longtime friend, Kenny's bitbeast Dizzi. The last they had heard of her sassy comments was right before the third world championships. Needless to say, they were curious to know what had happened to her all this time.

"Aww, wow, oh. Did you guys thought I was dead or something? Not even those overly rated Majestic bitbeasts get this much attention."

"Hey Daichi what are you doing? Ow, you just stepped on my foot!" Ray said.

"You could at least say excuse me" Max said, while Daichi continued to elbow his way past the group around Kenny's laptop. He squeezed in between Tyson and Kenny and parked his butt on the ground. His teammate's comments seemingly ignored.

"No way, Kenny your computer talks to you? Is it like a robot? Does it do what you tell it to? Hey computer! buy me some baseball tickets for the game? Kenny does it call you master?.."

 **Click, tab, clack, and enter**. "Aggh, Daichi what are you doing to Dizzi!?" Kenny screamed.

"Hey, Stop, TOUCHING MY KEYBOARD! are you trying to give me a virus! Now let's get somethings straight, I'm not a robot, nor do I do anybody's bidding and I certainly don't call nobody master. Right Kenny?"

 _"Yes Mam!"_ Kenny said. The others just smiled all to knowing.

"Also I am first and foremost a bitbeast and secondly Kenny's partner bitbeast and a member of this team. Is that clear young man?"

"Yes ...ok sorry for touching your key boards, comp- I mean Dizzi. Sheesh but you're kinda touchy aren't you?"

"Ah..." Dizzi was about to say something but quieted down, already understanding that the boy was young, immature, stubborn and prone to talk back.

Kenny cleared his throat, "Dizzi meet Daichi, he is the 5th member of the G-Revolution team. You already know who he is from the battle stats I've downloaded onto your hard drive and the beyblade designs we've worked on for him. But this is Daichi in person. He is very curious, friendly and can eat as much as Tyson. He's only a kid, so take it easy on him ok Dizz."

"In other words he's like another Tyson"

"She got that right" Kai said.

"No we're not!" Tyson and Daichi said in union only causing Kai to smirk more.

"But chief I'm curious. And if you don't mind I would like to ask you and Dizzi some questions." Daichi said.

"Of course sugar, I am a fountain of knowledge, shoot" Dizzi said.

"If you're a bit beast how come you are in Kenny's computer instead of a beyblade? How did you get in there? Also where have you been all this time? All the others seem to have known you from before but I'm just meeting you now. Also what type of bitbeast are you?"

"Alright, alright slow down." Dizzi said pleased and amused at the young boys' questions. "Kenny was right, you are a curious one"

"Told you"

"You know those are some pretty good questions" said Hilary. "I also never learned how you came to get into Kenny's computer." "I would also like to know what type of bitbeast you are Dizzi" said Ray.

"That was a freak accident" said Chief.

"A freak accident!?" They all said. "Hey Chief I think you told me about this before but I forgot" said Tyson "Yeah me too" said Max.

"I did guys" Kenny said. "ah je, ah jejeje" Max and Tyson laughed sheepishly.

"Ok well why don'tyou guys gather around and I'll tell you the story of how I came to be" said Dizzi.

"This is awesome, somebody get some popcorn!" said Max excitedly. "Yeah" said Tyson just as excitedly "Tyson this is your house" "aggh, alright but come with me and help me"

"I want melted cheese on mine" said Daichi.

"How can they be possibly hungry with all the food we just ate" said Ray

"I know Ray. Are we really going to wait for them?" asked Hilary.

"I guess so Hilary, I guess so" Dizzi sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Aoki Takahashi reserves all rights to Beyblade, I'm just using the characters for fun!

* * *

The Return of Dizzi

by: Inky-star

Chapter 3

Dizzi observed through the computer's camera at the group of young teens assembled before her. They had grown up quite a lot in the last year and she couldn't help but be happy and proud at the thought of how these pesky young kids had really grown up on her and saved the world. "Are we all ready?"

"Yes, mam!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Let me start out by introducing myself _by my full name_ , you guys know me by the nickname the Chief gave me, but my real name is Dizzarra."

 ***crunch, crunch, crunch*** With Daichi "What kinda of name is that, sounds like a stage performer"

 _Swipe_ "hey Ray give me back my food".

A vein appeared on Ray's head "that was rude Daichi, now common do you want to hear the story or not".

"Ok I'm sorry, go on Dizzi, I mean Dizzarra".

"Thank you, and Dizzi is just fine Daichi".

"Ok where was I, yes, now like most bitbeast I've been around from the beginning of time. Unlike most bitbeast I was not sealed away by bit beast hunters or so called guardians like Ozuma's tribe. I always managed to escape from being sealed into a rock or any sort of object. For the most part of my life, I traveled the earth and observed you humans trying to learn as much as I can. I saw seasons change and wars, as well as births and every fashion trend you can think of. Another part of it was determining whether or not you humans were worth being involved with."

"Well?" Max leaned into the computer expectantly "what do you think of us, are we wordy your greatness?" he held his arms wide open, with a toothy grin.

"You humans are alright in my book Maxy. Well some of you anyways, there are a lot of crazies out there too. People who only want to take a bitbeast to use their power for evil. Have you guys ever heard of the 'Secret Society of the Mypos?"

"No, what are they Dizzi?" Tyson's faced scrunched up in seriousness. He didn't know who the Mypos were but the thought of another secret evil organization did not sit well with him. How many more evil secret organizations out there would try and take his bitbeast away before they gave up? And he's learning there's more of them every day.

"The Mypos are an organization dating back to the olden days in Greece. The Mypos believed they can take the individual powers of the bitbeast and make it their own. Think Superman or Thor. They actually succeeded and caused havoc in pre-medieval times. Have you heard of Hercules? He was no god or half god, no sir-y. No, what he did was use the power of the bitbeast Pegasus to make himself strong and fly-".

"No way, I cannot believe that. A human cannot with stand the power of a bitbeast its too strong a person can die. I've experienced that myself.." Kai said thinking back on black Dranzer and how it almost took over him.

"That's true Kai, unless the bitbeast wants it to happen willingly or did you forget about the Justice 5 tournament when you fought Brooklyn or even Tyson". Dizzi said. Kai looked back at Tyson both their eyes opening wide. They remember they had become one with their bitbeast and hot not died.

"Then that means-" Kai said

"If a bitbeast does not want to be united with a human he will fight against him in the same body, eventually overpowering him to be let out or die. But if the bitbeast wants to be united, the bit beast will not fight against him, on the contrary he will help him become stronger so that they may be together, without the human wearing down. It's both a physical and emotional determination." Ray finished what Kai was trying to say.

Max gasped "That means there is a whole other level we can go. Like Tyson and Kai did in their battle but we can do it as well and have the same powers as our bitbeast."

"That's correct, but it's not something to be taken lightly Max. Like I said Hercules tried to use Pegasus' power but in the end Pegasus being too strong won out and left his body for dead. Since then The Mypos, having learned from the ordeal, have been practicing to make themselves physically stronger so they can overpower the bitbeast and creating inventions to make bitbeast weaker."

"Around the time that I met Kenny, I had already decided that life was long and that I needed a companion. Having a friend made things livelier and time pass by quicker. Since most of my friends, bitbeast, were sealed away I was looking for a human friend, and that's when I saw Kenny. He was a very interesting kid much like me, I would see him move around Bakuten researching how things were made, like beyblades. I observed him for a few days as he tinkered with a beyblade and practiced for his exam. He always looked like a skittish turtle moving about the town. Then one day he started to try his hand at beyblading. Poor Kenny tried so hard but couldn't manage to beat some of the tougher kids with him, but he never gave up. He was determined. I had already chosen him as my partner for that reason and started talking to him. He was so startled" Dizzi chuckles to herself, reminiscing on the past.

"That's so neat Dizzi. How was it like hearing Dizzi for the first time Kenny?"

"Like Dizzi said Hilary, _very startling,_ I thought I was going crazy, hearing voices in my head".

"So it wasn't audible?" Hilary crossed her arms thinking.

"No Hilary, and if Dizzi hadn't shown herself to me I really would've lost it."

"She showed herself to you in real life, how did she looked like?!" Daichi asked

"We will get to that in one moment Daichi" huff*

"So like I was saying, while Kenny was practicing beyblading I got so caught up cheering him on, I didn't notice a member of the Mypos nearby and he tried to zap me with his lightning rod of containment. Kenny saw and quickly tried wearing him off in a beyblade battle, until the person almost barbecued Kenny with fire and he ran off."

"You ran off Kenny and left Dizzi behind, what kind of a man are you? Sheesh" said Hilary _"men"._

"Exactly Hilary, exactly" said Dizzi.

"Hey that guy was shooting fire out of his hands!"

Tyson pats Kenny on the back "Okay Kenny calm down, so how did you get rid of him Chief?"

Dizzi spoke up "He ran towards the river and I followed him. They guy from Mypos was gaining and he electrocuted me with the rod. The electricity was meant to pull you in to make you submit into an object. But before he could seal me in a rock he had, I jumped into a floppy disk in Kenny's pant pocket. The guy didn't see where I went and stayed looking for me in the river while Kenny made a run for it. He probably thought I had gone into one of those pebbles in the river."

Kenny and Dizzi laughed hard "He's still probably looking for you there Dizzi".

Everyone doubled over.

* * *

Geez its' been a while since I've updated but here it is! Life happens you know :) I'm trying my hardest to not get sloppy with my grammar or punctuation so I came back to revise this chapter. Sometimes you just want to get your ideas in your head over with. Any who happy reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Aoki Takahashi reserves all rights to beyblade. I'm just using the characters for fun!

* * *

The Return of Dizzi

by: Inky-star

Chapter 4

Everyone was looking back at Kenny and Dizzi as they laughed about the Mypos man still possibly looking for Dizzi in the pebbles.

"-Then what happened" asked Daichi impatiently.

Kenny cleared his throat. "Well I ran home so fast I could barely catch my breath. Once there I couldn't help but feel bad, because I had left Dizzi behind. I thought to go look for Dizzi after a couple of days when the person wouldn't be there anymore. I had no idea Dizzi had jumped into my floppy disk. For the next three days I tried to plan where Dizzi might be on top of a map of the area where she had been. Like I said I felt horrible for leaving Dizzi behind. Dizzi had revealed herself to me knowing it would put her at risk of being found and she did it anyway to extend her hand of friendship towards me. I owed her a lot."

"Aww how sweet" cooed Hilary and Max.

"Kenny my hero" Dizzi said.

Kenny continued "That day was raining lightly. I almost didn't go out thinking there would be almost no one by the river to help me out if something were to happen to me. But I went anyways and I searched all over the river. However I couldn't find any sign of a bit beast. Eventually I left the area with a nagging feeling that she was not there but closer than I thought."

"Once home I paced back and forth, thoughts of Dizzi occupying my mind. Suddenly I thought it would be a great idea to record everything on a document to see if I missed any clues. The floppy disk popped to my mind as a great place to save it.-"

"After all _what else_ is the floppy disk for? Gee, you would think a genius like Kenny would have figured out I was in there.-" Dizzi commented. The otehrs snickered.

"Hey!"

"So, Kenny didn't realize, it but I was trying to communicate with his mind that I was in the floppy disk."

"Let me guess" said Daichi "after you put inserted the floppy disk into the computer you saw Dizzi!"

"No" said Kenny

" _Actually,_ I inserted the floppy disk to the computer, as a thunder outside came down and caused a power surge, then I got electrocuted and then I saw Dizzi."

Everyone blinked. "Huh"

"That's exactly right kiddos. Anyways since then I've been stuck in Kenny's laptop." sighed Dizzi in exasperation. "It was such a relief he found me in his floppy disk but now I wish I was also out of the computer as well."

"We've been trying to figure out how to get her out of there ever since. What we have been able to figure out is that a current of energy like lightning, has the ability to draw in bitbeast because they themselves are made out of energy"

"Like the lightening rod of containment used by the Mypos man." said Ray

"Correct" said Kenny "It looks like they had discovered that fact a long time ago." Kenny looked at Dizzi. "...In the last couple of months in which you haven't seen Dizzi, through trial and error we have been experimenting on how to get her out."

"No way! And were you able to Chief?" Tyson exclaimed, pumped at the thought of his Dragoon battling Dizzi. "That would be cool if I could beybattle you and Dizzi. Could you just imagine my Dragoon ramming into Dizzi-"

"What! Oh ho-o-o-old your horses Tyson. You and Dragoon are not ramming anything into anyone. Kenny make sure to keep me out of the dish when Tyson is in with Dragoon"

"Sorry Dizzi, I got carried away-" Tyson said.

"Yeah Tyson and if anyone is going to be ramming Dizzy into a wall it's going to be me!" laughed Daichi maniacally.

Everyone looked at Daichi incredulously. "Were you able to figure it out?" asked Max

"Yes, said Kenny simply" Everyone was stupefied and looking at Kenny as if they didn't believe it

"You are a total genius Kenny. When can we see this in action?"asked Ray grinning.

"Well you guys can come to my house and see it for yourself".

"This is awesome Kenny! I can't wait to see Dizzi" Hilary said excitedly.

"Geez all this hullabaloo over little ole me. Well I was quite the Bitbeast magnet in my time." Everyone just laughed at Dizzi's comment. Tyson and Daichi choked on their drink.

Kai was starting to grow impatient with all the side conversations, he asked bluntly. "At what time tomorrow?"

Ray being the more reasonable one said "Tomorrow sound like a good idea it's starting to get late."

"Ok then we will meet at my place at noon." said Kenny.

Before walking into the house Kai saw a shadow creep over him. He turned his head quickly but saw nothing. He turned his face back towards the dojo and entered contemplating in his mind.

* * *

Hi everyone! I know its been a while but I have not given up on this story! A lot has happened since then. And currently I'm in Florida right now as the hurricane is about to hit, this has been keeping my mind occupied as we wait for the impact. Luckily my area is not an evacuation zone...yet anyways. Anyways Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Aoki Takahashi reserves all rights to Beyblade, I'm just using the characters for fun!

* * *

The Return of Dizzi

by: Inky-star

Chapter 5

Kai looked around at his teammates. They were currently waiting in front Kenny's house with the exception of Max. Max had yet to come and they did not want to go on ahead without him. At the moment his teammates were observing the line of people entering Kenny's parents noodle shop. Kenny's parents were quite successful running their noodle shop. They were the best in town and the line proved it. It was part home upstairs and part noodle shop below. It was a wonder how Kenny stayed so lean Kai thought. The other part of him was concerned over their blond haired teammate. He was usually punctual to events and even though he lived the farthest from the others he was always one of the first to meet up. Being tardy was Tyson's job. He still couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. His mind raced to yesterday and the shadow he thought he saw.

Ray voiced his concern "Max sure is taking a long time. Maybe we should go look for him".

"Hey don't worry Ray, Max probably got held up at the hobby shop with his dad" said Tyson. _Maybe_ thought Kai.

~With Max:

"Ok Dad I'm off now".

"Wait Max, before you leave can you tend to the customer at the front of the shop. I need to unload the new parts that came in the back." Yelled Mr. Mizuhara from the front of the shop.

"Ok no problem Dad" Max made his way to the front of the shop and his dad towards the back. "Thanks Maxie".

A man with blue hair on top and shaved on the side stood in the shop waiting. He had on red trousers and a white caftan on top that barely hid his tattoos on his neck and brown boots. He also had a loop earing in one ear.

 _Must not be from here_ Max thought, I should give him a regular good 'ole hobby Shop welcome. "So what can I help you with sir? Here in my dad's Hobby Shop you can find all the kinds of parts you can think of for all battling styles and in all colors. We even customize pieces too.

The guy looked over Max up and down before responding suspiciously "…I actually don't know what I'm looking for…" Max blinked a little surprised. "I'm looking for a Beyblade for my son, I just don't know what type to get him..."

Max immediately did away with any ill thoughts concerning the guy after hearing the guy's intentions of buying his son a blade, he didn't think he was so weird after all… "Oh I see, well why don't you tell me what he is like that way we can find a bayblade suitable for his battling style. Usually your battling style fits your personality."

"Well he's very timid and- I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with you farther. Am I taking you away from any previous plans?"

Max flushed slightly. ' _Well yeah'_ was what he wanted to say and ' _you are taking up all my time I should have been there by now.'_

"Yeah but it's no problem they can wait"

"I see you have a Beyblade there, it's quite interesting" Max noticed he was eyeing his Beyblade eerily. "Whats the image in the front of?"

Max hesitated before replaying "It's my bitbeast Draciel. Beybladers who have a bitbeast usually have an image of that spirit in their bit."

"That's very interesting. But I'm assuming you were meeting up with your friends to Beyblade, you should go".

"It's alright-"Max started to say before the guy cut him off again.

"No, no I insist you should go, but if you don't mind me asking before you leave, where are you going to blade? I want to be able to take my son there myself, he's new to the sport." The blue haired man's eyes gleamed with malicious intent

Max thought it was odd he was asking all of these specific questions but saw no harm in it. The man was just genuinely interested in connecting with his son over Beyblade.

"Well I'm not actually going to beyblade today… I'm meeting up with my teammates at one of our friends house to show us something. But if you want to take your son beyblading Emery Park in town is a great place for beginner bladers a lot of young kids go there with their parents."

"Thank you, that information was very useful." The guy's teeth gleamed and Max felt goose bumps all along his spine. Well I must be going then. I'll come back for my son's Beyblade another time" The guy made his way out the front door.

Max was surprised "Are you sure, hey mister wait…" Max hopped over the counter and ran off after the guy but he was already gone.

"Hey Max were you able to help out our customer?" Mr. Mizuhara reappeared.

"Uh yeah..?" Max looked out the door once again quizzically.

"Ok then head out son, I know your teammates must be waiting on you and thanks for your help."

"Anytime dad" said Max waving and bolted out the door towards Kenny's house. He kept thinking on the odd man.

"Hmm, that's odd Draciel is glowing" Max stopped running to stare at his bitbeast.

 _Max get out of the way!_ Max looked up as a thick tree brand came hurdling his way.

"Aaah" Max screamed as he jumped out of the way. He looked back at the tree it looked burned to a crisp were the tree branch had split from the body.

 _Becareful Max I sense someone here. Get to Kenny's quickly!_

' _I will Draciel don't you worry'_ with that Max ran as quickly as he could not noticing the man flying above him at a distance laughing to himself.

' _It was fun watching the runt squirm, but I can't get carried away he's my key to the others'._

~Back with the others:

Having been tired of waiting for Max. The group had waited in line for some of the best noodles in Bakuten.

"You boys can eat" said Mr. Saien "Aaa, reminds me of my youth when I was able to eat anything, those were the good 'ole days."

"Well your noodles are pretty good Mr. Saien. It makes you just want to keep eating them" said Ray "You're going to have to teach me the recipe"

"Sorry can't do Ray-o. It's a family recipe" said Mr. Saien with a proud smile. Ray's face visibly deflated.

"Maybe next time _Ray-o_ " Kai said while smirking. The others giggled at Ray's new nickname.

"These are awesome Kenny's mom!" Daichi exclaimed

"Daichi! She has a name you know! It's Mrs.-" Hilary said.

"Oh it's quite alright dear" Mrs. Saien chuckled amused with Kenny's group of lively friends.

" **Burp.** Excuse me. Oi I'm so full I don't think I can eat anymore." Tyson said voice running out of air.

"Seriously Tyson" said Hilary clearly embarrassed by Tyson's mannerisms.

"What am I supposed to do Hilary? Hold it in and let it come out the other end? I at least said excuse me." Tyson countered.

Daichi laughed "Ha,Ha. That was a good one Tyson!"

"That's not the point-" Hilary argued.

"Is that your boyfriend dear?" Mrs. K asked

"What no way" they both said blushing. Hilary especially was red on the face.

"Well then. You know Hilary dear… Kenny is still single, if you are interested I think a beautiful and smart women like you would be perfect for my little pumpkin."

Kai and Rey's eyes bugged out laughing. They did not know what was funnier Hilary and Tyson hiding their obvious feelings for one another or trying to hook up Kenny with Hilary. Luckily Kenny was still in the upstairs quarter and had not heard anything.

Hilary laughed nervously eyes darting to the side, trying to avoid Mrs. Saien's question and not hurt her feelings. "Hey guys I see Max! Hey Max over here!"

"Hi Hilary!"

"Hey slow down Max you are completely red." "Yeah so are you" The others burst out laughing once again.

"So what took you so long Max?" asked Ray. In that moment Kenny appeared.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys and your suggestions. I can't believe I made it this far, I'm almost finished! originally I had thought to just do a short story of just 5 chapters but I can't contain the story plot to just 5. Oh well, until next time bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Aoki Takahashi reserves all rights to Beyblade, I'm just using the characters for fun!

* * *

The Return of Dizzi

by: Inky-star

Chapter 6

In the privy of Kenny's living room, Max told Kenny and the others what had happened to him on his way there and about the customer at his dad's hobby shop.

"Are you ok Max?" asked Ray voice laced with concern. Hilary started to inspect Max's body for any scrapes and bruises to make sure he was ok. So far he only had a few scrapes on his knees and elbows where he fell. Hilary lifted Max's shirt up to see if he had any hidden injuries, causing Max blush in embarrassment. "Woah Hilary I'm fine".

"I know I just want to make sure-"

"Hilary if Max says he's ok, he's ok." Tyson says slighted with jealousy he stands in between Hilary and Max with his hands crossed.

"Yes Tyson but there are some injuries that cannot be seen immediately, I'm making sure he doesn't have to go to a hospital for anything serious."

"Whatever" says Tyson and turns his back on Hilary.

"Arggh Tyson"

"Enough already" says Ray

"I had a bad feeling about this. Hey Max did you see if the guy had any tattoos?" Kenny asked starting to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"He actually had on a caftan but I saw what looked like tattoos peering out of his neck and wrist."

"It's the Mypo's" everyone gasped.

"But didn't they disappear that day?" Daichi asked.

"They did but I never said they were gone for good. With their sophisticated technology albeit old they can easily track down large amounts of bit beast energy activity. Because I've been working on getting Dizzi out of the computer, I've been releasing large amounts of bitbeast energy. They must have picked up on in it. Oh no this was exactly what I was afraid of." Kenny said.

"Calm down Kenny we faced them before surely we can do it again." Equipped Dizzi.

"Oh Boy." Kenny sighed.

"Max I don't think that tree falling on you was an accident. Did you notice if that guy in the store was following you?" said Kai.

"No and it doesn't make sense, he left before I did." Max said.

Kai looked sternly at Max "No he led you to believe he left in front of you, he must have waited for you to leave to then follow you.

"That must have been who Draciel was warning me about" Max's eyes opened wide.

"Wait guys so if he was following Max that must mean-"Tyson and the others immediately took out there launchers realizing where he was getting at.

"Ok let's do a security check" said Kai taking the lead. I and Max will check the perimeter, Ray and Tyson will check the inside of the house with Kenny. Daichi you stay out front in the shop with Hilary and Kenny's parents.

~With Kai and Max:

Both bladers had their beyblades outstretched in their hand ready for battle. They looked around the trees and shrubs in the back yard.

 _I can't believe I had the guy in the shop and I didn't detect anything. (Frustrated) I'm so naïve. Now I know why everyone says I'm too nice, I overlook things for giving people the benefit of the thought. I should've challenged him and finish this off, now I put my friends in danger and-_ Max shut his eyes

"MAX! SNAP Out Of It! I know you are beating yourself up for this. But it's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone."

"But it was me who led him here arggh!" Max balled his fists in his hand. "If I was more astute like Ray, stealthier like you or even as intuitive as Tyson I would have known." "Kai I…"

"Enough"

Kai's expression softened he understood what Max was saying, they've all been there before. If only he knew his compassion is what makes him strong. If Kai was frank he would admit he had had learned a lot from the blond over the years, they all head. His ability to see the good in every situation was his perseverance, something he wished he had himself at times, when things seemed bleak. He hated to see Max like that, like himself…"

"Max don't… you are fine just the way you are. You may be very naïve and sometimes too good for your own good but that's also your strength, it's what drives you to help out others and reminds us that there is always hope. So never think of yourself as less than… You have done more than enough" Kai went over and ruffled the blond's hair and offered a small smile.

"Kai…Thank you" Max flushed under the older boy's brotherly affection.

"Now come on. Let's go back to the front of the shop to where the customers are lined up. Maybe you can spot him." Kai said.

"Ok Captain Kai" said Max smiled now content with himself.

"See anyone familiar?"

"Nobody here said Max hands behind his back. Kai just leaned against the side of the shop. _Where could he be?_

~With Tyson and Ray:

After checking every room upstairs, "Come out already" yelled Tyson "and face me like a man, stop being a coward hiding in the shadows. You know where we are and what you are waiting for." The noise from the downstairs shop quieted down for a minute before picking up at the seemingly unmotivated yell. A guy in the shadow smirked.

 _We will see how much of a man you are once I have you at my feet, you young fool._

"Ok Tyson it looks like he won't be appearing anytime soon. We just have to be prepared for when he does appear." Ray said with a sigh.

"You're right Ray let's check downstairs and make sure Hilary, Daichi and Kenny's parents all right." Said Tyson.

"Mostly Hils though right Tyson?" said Ray

"Right" "Huh" Tyson blushed and looked a Ray.

Ray started to laugh. "I'm sorry for teasing you Tyson. It's just so obvious you like her. Look how jealous you got when she was giving Max a checkup."

Tyson opened up his mouth and closed it not knowing how to respond.

"Tyson just tell her, you never know, she might just feel the same way towards you." Tyson looked at the floor with sudden interest. He was about to say something but fought against it and closed his mouth.

"I'm here if you need to talk Tyson" They quietly made their way downstairs.

~With Daichi and Hilary:

To not alert and frightened the Saien's over what was going on the two of them went to ask Kenny's parents if they needed help at the front of the shop. Hilary and Daichi were very busy working the tables.

"See anyone suspicious Daichi" Hilary leaned in behind her whispering towards Daichi.

"Yeah" he said leaning back also to speak to her ear. "Check out table number 3. The guy asking for a receipt, he says he is already full but he left the whole bowl."

Hilary deadpanned. "Daichi! That's now what I meant!" yelled Hilary.

"Well what's weirder than that?" Daichi said causing a scene.

"Jejeje Nothing to see here! You guys can go back eating. Excuse my loud friend he's new" said Hilary while forcing Daichi's head in a bow and lowering her own.

Once they had lifted their head back up they glared daggers at each other.

"Daichi lets stay focus I don't want to argue anymore."

"Me either, as long as you don't insult my intelligence." Said Daichi seriously.

"What do you-" Hilary stopped herself not wanting to add fuel to the fire. She stared at Daichi with her hands on her hips. _What's up with Daichi getting all serious all of a sudden? have I been hard on him? I wouldn't have to be, if he actually used his brain properly. Ok Hilary just be nicer he is still a kid after all. Remember how emotional you used to be at his age... You have a point Hilary. Geez now I must be going crazy talking to myself._

"Ok whatever you say Daichi" and she put on her most sincere smile. Daichi smiled back.

"Daichi! Hilary! What are you guys doing? The customers are complaining they haven't been attended to for a while!" Yelled Ms. Saien from behind the counter.

"Ok Hills let's get back to it. We have a mission to complete bussing these tables" said Daichi giving her a thumbs up.

"You got it Daichi" she replied with her own thumbs up. And they immediately took over the room in great table bussing action.

The rest of the group reappeared; Kai and Max followed by Ray, Tyson and Kenny who was in his room reappeared.

They were amused seeing Hilary and Daichi working the room. They were actually a great team. "Guys" said Daichi and Hilary quickly looked up to them stains on both of their aprons.

"Ok guys lets go to my room" said Kenny. "Whfh!" Both Hilary and Daichi collapsed on the floor together. "Finally they both said".

"Looks like they had it more rough than we did" said Ray. The rest of the team smiled. They sure did.

* * *

Hi everybody. Thank you for all your support and the messages I've been receiving. Enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Aoki Takahashi reserves all rights to Beyblade, I'm just using the characters for fun!

* * *

The Return of Dizzi

by: Inky-star

Chapter 7

The team was assembled in Kenny's room and were facing Kenny's desk expectantly. They didn't know what to expect, time had finally come for Dizzi's reveal.

Mrs. Saien popped her head in the room "Kenny, I and your dad closed the shop downstairs. We are going out to buy some more supplies for the upcoming week ok. Pay attention to the doors and behave yourselves ok children. "

"Yes ma'am" they replied slightly embarrassed at being called children. They were all in there teenage years with all of them being 16 years old except for Daichi who was 14 years old.

"Ok now that my parents are out of the house we can do this without much questioning."

"Hey Kenny what's that?" said Daichi excitedly while lifting a white cover from an object on top of Kenny's desk.

"Don't touch that Daichi!" That's the converter said Kenny while swatting Daichi's hand away.

"Ouch Kenny" said Daichi.

"Serves you right for touching things without permission" chastised Dizzi.

"Ok guys, let Kenny speak" chimed in Hilary.

"Ahem" Kenny cleared his throat "Now I am going to explain in detail how this works so please listen carefully. There can be no mistake when we do this, we have to time it just right ok. I'm going to need your help." They all nodded. Everyone's attention was solely focused on the Chief. The Chief stepped up to the table and unveiled his invention. Their eyes opened wide.

The machine itself looked like a square metal frame with wires attached to it. Around the frame were 4 circle looking dishes big enough for a blade. And each dish had a glass cover. The wires were attached to the glass. "What in the name of bitbeast is that Kenny?" Ray asked echoing what everyone else thought.

"This right here is what I call the converter. It functions by converting electric energy into material. By placing a source of energy in the 4 smaller dishes we can power the portal to concentrate Via the wires. The portal will then use all of the electric energy on the object placed in the middle of it. By doing so it will pull out and materialize the energy or bit beast within said object. In this case my laptop where Dizzi is in".

"Wow that's pretty impressive Kenny. You're like a mad scientist"

"Why thank you Max, not so sure about the mad part though"

"Good going Chief, so where do we come in?" Tyson asked.

"Well you see, I have tried different sources of energy to put in the 4 dishes. The first were hamsters on a mill. That barely generated electric energy so the portal didn't even start."

"Then what happened?" asked Hilary curiously.

"Then Kenny tried placing a watermill to generate electricity and this time the portable turned on but nothing happened." added Dizzi "That was a disappointment to say the least".

"Don't worry Dizzi we will get you out of there, soon. Then I realized it will take a great amount of electric energy to power up the portal so I used ionic batteries but…."

"Let me guess it didn't work?" added Kai rolling his eyes.

"Actually this time it worked _too_ well and the machine short circuited and exploded. I had to rebuild the whole machine and my dad had to fix that side of the wall." At that Kenny moved his bookcase to the side to reveal that his dad had indeed patched up an enormous hole with plaster; which had yet to be painted over. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of the wall.

 _So that's why he wanted his parents to leave. If I were to do something like that my parents wouldn't let me experiment again either_ -thought Max scratching his head thoughtfully.

"But now we figured it out! If we can find a controllable source of electric energy, we can level the energy to the right amount for the portal to open up and hold on long enough for Dizzi to appear."

"So what did you had in mind Chief" asked Tyson

"I figured if you guys can unleash your beyblades inside of each of the glass dishes and spin them very quickly the glass case will pick up on the bitbeast electric energy, than when we have enough juice going to power up the portal, you guys can bring down the speed of your beyblades so it doesn't short circuit the system. So what do you guys say?"

"Lets do it Cheif!" said the guys pumped.

"Thank you guys, If I was already materialized I would be crying now." said Dizzi

"There, there Dizzi, we are almost there" said Hilary

"Ok are you guys ready?" asked the Chief

"Yes, you just tell us what to do Chief, ok" said Ray

"Alright then, Hilary Daichi! I want you prop open the glass covers on the 4 dishes" the two raced to open each of the four cases as tension started to build in the room.

"Got it!"

"Ok, Kai, Ray Tyson and Max unleash your beyblades into the dishes"

"Let it rip! Dranzer" "Drigger!" "Dragoon!" "Dracial!" The 4 beyblades spun precisely unto the dishes.

"...Dizzi I'm closing you down now, I have to place the computer in the portal"

"I'll see you on the other side Kenny…."

"You to Dizzi"

Kenny smiled thoughtfully at his old friend as he closed down the computer to place it on the inside of the portal.

"Bye Dizzi" "We will see you in a few" the team clamored out.

"Chief touching moment but I don't think their blades can keep up this speed for a long time" said Daichi.

"You're right Daichi" " Lets cover the dishes back up again quickly!" yelled Kenny. "Hilary and Daichi!"

"Got the last one, Cheif" Hilary nodded her head

"Ok guys speed up a little bit more" Chief said. The glass covers started to shine brightly with electric energy.

"This is pretty neat Kenny" said Max

"Yeah" said Tyson

But Kenny's eyes never left the center of the portal.

"It's on Kenny, the portal is on! Yaho-ho-ho-ho! Daichi said arms raised.

"Ok guys now reduce your speed a little."

"Ok!"

"Is that good enough Chief?" asked Ray

"That's perfect!" The portal was now slowly turning into pure white light. They stared at it mesmerized.

"I see something!" squealed Hilary while pointing

"Me too" "No way is that Dizzi" Even Kai was impressed. Emerging slowly from the light was Dizzi.

"Kenny I don't know how much longer we can keep this up" yelled Ray

"Just a little bit more guys"

"Hold on Dragoooon!" yelled Tyson With that Dragoon and the other bitbeasts appeared as the room became flooded with red, yellow, blue and green light.

With a loud swoosh Dizzi had emerged in front of them in the real world. She appeared in a burst of orange light. She looked like a kangaroo in orange but with a long tail and long front limbs. Purple tribal markings covered her body and her tail was all purple with spikes. She also had two sets of ears instead of just one. Dizzi freely roamed the room around the other bitbeasts who welcomed her and then her tail wrapped lovingly around the Chief while she nuzzled his face.

"It's been a long time Dizzi" Kenny said as a lone tear fell down his face.

"Yes it has partner"

The boys all had smiles on their faces their eyes glazed over at the heartwarming moment while Hilary let her tears trickle down freely. It was a beautiful event to witness. At times like this Hilary wondered what it would be like to have her own bitbeast.

The room had stopped glowing and all the bitbeasts except Dizzi had gone back to their beyblades after their blades had stopped spinning.

Daichi was in awe, who knew that an annoying bit beast could look so cool. He grinned widely. "Dizzi you are AWESOME!" exclaimed Daichi jumping around. Not being able to control his energy any longer. "Show me what you can do" he said while he unleashed strata dragoon for a battle.

"Daichi look out!" yelled Kai as a beyblade twice the size of Daichi's came barrelling down his beybalde plowing it into the wall.

"It's the Mypos's guy!" exclaimed Max harshly

"Hello brats" he said while looking menacingly at Dizzi.

* * *

Finally the reveal! Lol tell me what you guys think of Dizzi. I thought keeping with the idea of Kenny's Beyblade that hops it would have made sense to make Dizzi a bibeast with that same characteristic. On another note the story is almost finish!


	8. Chapter 8

Aoki Takahashi reserves all rights to Beyblade, I'm just using the characters for fun!

* * *

The Return of Dizzi

by: Inky-star

Chapter 8

"My Beyblade!" yelled Daichi.

"I have waited for this moment long enough. Dizzara today you are mine, maybe I'll grab you young men's bitbeast too."

"Like hell you will" yelled Tyson. "Dragoon go!" with that Dragoon shot out and around the room and started to create a mini tornado. Objects started to fly around including lots of research papers Kenney had lying around.

The guy seemed unfazed. "Who would have thought? The four sacred bitbeast in one place. Looks like I hit the Jackpot." He turned to face the blond one. "Thanks Max for leading the way"

"Arrgh that's enough I've had it with you" He quickly pulled out Draciel out of his pocket and launched him.

"Draciel Tidal Wave"

"Dizzi come quickly to my Beyblade" yelled Kenny and she quickly obeyed.

The guy had slowly enclosed himself in a fire searing sphere. The water attack of the bitbeast unable to penetrate.

"No way what is.. " said Daichi starting to feel scared.

"You forget I have the power of a bitbeast within me." He quickly lifted up his hand and a burst of fire was sent sailing towards them."

"Daichi" Hilary ran over to the younger boy and brought him to the ground hands wrapped around him.

"Kenny watch out" yelled Ray as he pushed Kenny just in time. His bedroom wall now on fire.

"Are you ok Hilary" said Tyson with concern. But she was more preoccupied over the younger red headed boy than for her own concern.

"Daichi…" The younger girl held him while he tried to hold back a whimper.

"Now Dranzer!" "Everyone run!" ordered Kai. Kai managed to knock Kenny's bed upward towards the man buying them time to run.

"Now what do we do?" said Tyson "Did you saw how he easily evaded are attacks"

"Kenny you are offlay quite, now would be a good time to use that noodle of yours" said Max-

"I have an idea" said Kenny "If we can extract that bitbeast from within him he will be powerless"

"And how do you suppose we do that chief" asked Ray. They had already managed to run a good two blocks but the Mypos guy was close on their heels. That's when Kenny opened his vest to reveal the lightening rod that he had swiped from him. Max and Tyson gasped they couldn't believe what Kenny had taken

"Kenny you sly dog!" said Rai "when did you managed to get that?" Even Kai was impressed.

"Right when you picked me up and Kai yelled out his attack. He was too preoccupied with Kai to notice I took it."

"Way to go chief you're the man" said Tyson. "Yeah good job Kenny….so how does that help us" asked Daichi now having gained his confidence once again. "I -'

"Aaaah" screamed Max "watch out for that tree" A tree came down with a bang.

"Draciel tidal wave again!" The bitbeast sent a small flood that immediately swiped the bad guy off his feet for a moment.'

"Lets split up and meet at the beach" Kenny looked at his team mates for confirmation. They nodded their heads

Kenny, Ray, Max and Daichi started to run in one direction and Hilary, Kai, and Tyson in the other. It was clear the Mypos guy was confused. He did not know who to follow and decided to chase after the team with their leader. If they saw how he could capture their leader surely poor little Kenny wouldn't think there is much hope for him.

"This is crazy the rain is coming down harder I can barely see." Max huffed and puffed

"The lightning and thunder are also starting to come down more frequently." Ray observed from the lead.

Kenny just grinned. _'_ _What on earth could the Chief be thinking?'_ Thought Ray _._ In that instance another lightning bolt came down temporarily blinding everything around them. That's when it clicked. "Kenny you are not thinking of catching the lightening from the sky to trap the guy are you?"

"What?" Yelped the other two.

"You got it Ray, that's the strong energy current that we need to pull that bit beats out of him and render him powerless."

"Now I know where they get the term mad scientist" Daichi quipped.

"Yeah no kidding" Max said.

I better not get electrocuted Kenny" Daichi made a face at Kenny.

They all just laughed while the rain pelted their faces and the wind started to pick up.

"I see the beach!" said Max

"Ok im going to go up that hill to get as close as possible to the lightening. Then you guys lure him under the hill so that I can zap him."

"You're a genius Kenny!"

"Who knew you were so bold"

"Let the others know when they get here."

"Here they come Chief" The Chief quickly ran behind some bushes leading up the hill on the beach.

Max, Ray and Daichi joined Tyson and Kai

"What's going on where's Kenny"

"Follow us, we have to distract him and get him under the hill" said Ray his speed picking up.

"What?"

"Tyson now is not the time to ask questions just do it" said Kai

"I got you now jajajaja. Do you honestly think you could stop me?"

The boys released their bitbeast and started to unleash a flurry of attacks. "We have to wear him out guys and when Kenny zappz him he will become powerless" said Max low enough so the Mypos guy wouldn't hear. Daichi looked to his side shaking off the feeling that something was off. _Where's Hilary?!_

Do you honestly think you could stop me?"

 **'** **Boom'** Fire met sand and pelted their faces

"You are going to have to do more than that if you want to take us down."

"Drigger golden claw." The cat came out but only managed to land a couple of scratches on the ground before being launched back along with Rei.

"Dranzer help him out!yelled Kai

From above Kenny was seeing the commotion down below. He was close to the top and he knew he had to do it quick before his friends became in danger.

 _'_ _Ok Kenny this is it, you can do this'_ said Dizzy telepathically towards Kenny.

Lifting the rod up to the sky Kenny whipped it he hopped to catch a strike of lightening.

The fight down below was becoming intense. The guys had scratches and dirt covered all of their bodies and were starting to get worn out. The bit beasts currently had him pinned to the sand.

'Ok steady now Kenny, you want to zap that guy not your friends' In that moment Kenny's rod started to glow. He was holding on to the lightening rod waiting for an opening.

 _'_ _Finally'_ Kai immediately noticed and hinted upward with his face to the others.

"Now guys let him go!." In that moment the bitbeast all jumped back leaving an opening for Kenny to strike.

"Argghyee" Kenny screamed. In that moment The Mypos guy looked up eyes opened wide before he quickly flew up in time to doge Kennys strike.

"YOU SPINELESS LITTLE CRETAURE. YOU DARE TAKE SOMETHING FROM ME."

"Oh no Kenny!" Screamed Tyson.

"Stay away from me!" Kenny screamed and he quickly lifted the rod up to catch another lightening.

The Mypos guy swooped in towards Kenny. He growled as he got closer eyes glowing red now.

"AAAA!"

 ** _"_** ** _Thump!"_** A shoe had gone flying by hitting the Mypos guy straight in the face.

 ** _"_** ** _Hilary!"_** they exclaimed.

"Leave Kenny alone you big monster. Didn't your mom teach you manners!" Hilary scolded staring directly at the guy hands on her hips.

He was dumbfounded, before he collected his wits. "You little brat!- ** _"_** **Thump"** then the next shoe flew at him. Then rocks started to fly at him.

The boys sweat drop. _When did she get there? Weren't they keeping track of her?_ But that was the exact distraction they needed.

"THAT"S ENO-!" he made a move towards her

"Now guys!" yelled Tyson. From behind all five men unleashed an attack from their bit beast knocking him unconscious for a minute.

'This is it, my friends have put everything on the line to help me out.' Kenny smiled.

' _No one messes with Dizzy' though Kenny. The road started to glow yellow as he whipped the road in the air and caught a lightning strike._

 ** _"_** ** _This is for you Dizzy!"_** yelled Kenny.

Bringing down the lightening road in the direction of the Mypos guy. An enormous amount of energy dust started to spill out of him.

"Argggh!NOOOOOO YOU WILL NOT LEAVE MY BODYYYYYYYY" struggled the man.

"Yes he will!"

"Bitbeast should not be used for humans own evil gains,

should not be partnered against their own will,

and especially should not be used to hurt others!

ARGGGHHH"

"He's doing It, Go Kenny" yelled Tyson

"NOoo all my hard work to capture this bea-st it-s goo-ing away…"

The Mypos guy was completely covered in yellow energy dust. The bitbeast was being pulled out by the rod Kenny was wielding.

"A little bit more chief" yelled Ray.

"Yeah"

And with one last hard pull the lightening rod had taking the bit beast away from him. The bitbeast now roamed freely in the air before it stopped in front of Kenny and bowed his head. It was the bitbeast Anthros. "Amazing…"Kenny looked on in awe. At that moment Dizzi came out to stand beside Kenny.

The bitbeast Anthers looked tired after years of being in that man's control but now he exhaled easily as he surveyed the young lot. "I have been trapped under that man's control for years. Now I'm free and it's all thanks to you and your friends. Than you" Then he turned to Dizzi. "I'm sorry Dizzi for aiding that man in trying to capture you for so long. Those were never my intentions" the bitbeast bowed his head in front of Dizzi "I know it never was Anthros and I could tell you were fighting as much as you could from within him." Dizzi approached the other bitbeast and gently place a paw on his face. "Go rest now, you deserve it"

"Thank you" and with that the ancient bit beast disappeared out of sight.

Kenny now looked at the Mypos man below him completely dried up like a prune. It looks like the man was older than he let on.

"Wow hey the guy is disappearing" pointed out Daichi.

"Yeah it looks like the bitbeast energy was what was keeping him alive all this time" said Kai

"Eww so he was like an actual mummy?" asked Hilary

"Yeah Hilary" said Kenny now joining them.

"You know that would have been really cool if he weren't so creppy" said Max

"Max you have been watching to much The Walking Dead again" said Ray

"Well i'm glad that's over" said Tyson now tuning Kenny.

"You know Kenny you were pretty awesome today."

"Thanks Tyson"

"Yeah Kenny how does it feel like being the hero? Tor once is not Tyson anymore. Are you jealous Tyson?" said Ray. The others laughed in response.

"Me no way! " said Tyson haughtily "Actually it was kinda nice to take a break from being the hero for once. Hey Kenny feel free to take the lead more often" Tyson said matter of factly.

"Arghh No way, my heart was pounding and I was scared I -"the others started to laugh

"Okay Chief don't bust a spleen there" said Tyson

"That's my Kenny" said Dizzi

And the gang made their way back to Kenny's home. And that's when he noticed smoke was coming out of his room window.

"He he he hey guys what am I supposed to tell my parents about what happened in my room?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Kenny!"

* * *

I hope you all have enjoyed this story! Until next time :)


End file.
